Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a kennel latching mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wire kennel latching mechanism that securely latches the door of a wire kennel, while providing easy access to the interior of the kennel.
Background Information
A long-standing practice exists for housing animals in kennels. In particular, portable kennels have been used to transport animals over various distances. For example, portable kennels are used to secure animals for transportation from one location to another on commercial carriers, such as airplanes, ships, and buses. Furthermore, these kennels are used to transport animals over shorter distances, such as from a home to a veterinary clinic. These portable kennels may also be used for securing an animal indoors for a short period of time.